Rusty
Rusty is a beagle pup who works as a construction pup and is also Rubbles trainee. He's also the brother of Jenni and Shelly. He is owned by MidnightCollies General Rusty is a small beagle puppy. His main pelt is a white cream colour with dark brown patches on is back and face, he also has lighter brown patches on his eyes, sides and chest and two small spots on his back left paw. He has white cream markings on his face and forehead, which is shaped like a teardrop. His eyes are dark green. Uniform He wears an Ocean blue collar and an orange pup-tag which has a wrench on it, similar to Rubbles. His uniform is the same as Rubble's with only a few small differences. Rusty's uniform is a pumpkin orange colour, with a hi-vis stripe around his waist and along the zip-line. He wears a hard hat like Rubble does and carries a pup-pack too. Pup Pack Tools *Wrench *Hammer *Scoop *Drill Rusty is a hyperactive and outgoing pup, he loves to play with other pups. He's is very obedient most of the time and always listens to his trainer, Rubble who he looks to as sort of an older brother. He's always eager to learn and is always willing to lend a helping paw when needed. He's very adventurous and can sometimes wander into danger and put other pups in a bad situation too, usually leaving Rubble to save him. He can also get crabby and cranky and when annoyed he has a bit of a temper and short fuse. He's extremely protective of his sisters, despite being the youngest out of his siblings, he threatens to hurt anyone who comes near them or any of his friends, he's very protecting of those he loves. Rusty was born the twin of Jenni, being younger though by a few minutes. As an infant, the two were raised by aggressive parents who eventually abandoned them not long after they were weaned. Although tho two were practically defenceless, they managed to survive, helping the other out and working as a team to find food, water and shelter. One day the two collided with a vicious pack of stray dogs and ended up getting separated, Rusty managed to get to safety and after the bigger dogs had stopped chasing him he went to search for Jenni, he searched for a long time but was unable to find her, eventually giving up hope. During that same week he re-encountered the pack that had presumably killed his sister. The bigger dogs again chased Rusty, this time causing him to run into a rickety construction site. He again evaded the large dogs by climbing to safety and waiting at the top of a support beam until they gave up and left. Rusty was soon in a new problem, he was now stuck at the top of the building with no way down. Luckily, another pup showed up to the construction site, helping Rusty down safely. The strange pup, now known as Rubble, took him back to his home at the lookout and looked after him like a big brother. Rubble takes Rusty under his wing, training him as a construction pup and eventually dubbing him his official trainee. Not long after being given a home at the lookout with the other pups, Rusty soon discovers he has an older sister, Shelly who tells him that his twin Jenni is actually alive and living in a town called Snowport. He is soon reunited with her, eventually meeting Laika and falling for her also. He continues dating Laika for several years and the two eventually tie the knot and some time after give life to six fluffy puppies, Four daughters and two boys. Rusty is a super protective father, especially towards his four girls, he has a soft spot for little Athena, his youngest daughter, loving her more than anyone else could. Stories by me: *Pups and the Ruff Rescue *Pups and the Midnight Spooks *Pups Find Their Voice Collabs: * Pups and the Lovebite Confession Stories by others: * Pups plan a Picnic * Rubble's Brother * Jurassic Pup * Med and Angel's Sun Set Beach Date * Pups Save Their Pups * Rusty's Christmas Miracle * Superhero Academy: A Hero's Dawn. * Pups fix the playground Catchphrases * If the structure isn't trusty, just call Rusty! * I can make sure the buildings secure! * If there's a flaw, give Rusty a call! Voice Actors Pup: Kate Higgins (voice of Tails from Sonic Boom). Teen/Adult: Jeff Benett (Voice of tramp from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamps Adventure). Family * Laika (Mate) * Kaitlyn, Cadence, Lillian, Athena (Daughters) * Clark, Jayce (Sons) * Aster,Kobalt, Mace, Mitch (sons in-law) * Sharpay, Sierra (Daughters in-law) * Shelly, Jenni (Sisters) * Xavier, Juno (Brothers in-law) * Liberty, Sienna, Waverly, Aisha, Polaris, Natasha (Nieces) * Chill, Bagel, Klaus (Nephews) Random Facts * He was created/"born" on the 22nd of January 2015. * Hes good friends with Rubble and Rocky, he looks to them as his big brothers, especially Rubble. * He has a fear of heights and is scared of giraffes too. * he can be a bit of a troublemaker at times and sometimes likes to prank the other pups. * He develops feelings for Laika when he meets her one day on a mission with Rubble, Sam had asked Ryder to let them help with a build. He immediately wanted to get close to Laika and ended up doing so. She is the voice of reason for him and always trys to keep him in line. * He has an "Aunt, nephew" kind of bond with Rubbles mate, Kyla. She's very protective of him and treats him as part of the family. * He's very close and very protective of his twin sister, Jenni. He gets hyper and excited every time he heads up to Snowport to see her and spends every minute he can with her when he's there. * He loves his big sister, Shelly a lot. Shelly, is often the one to put manners on Rusty and put him in line when he steps out of place. She's extremely caring of her younger brother and sister. * His best brotato is Collin. He has a close bond with Collin and enjoys troublemaking and pra king with him. The two boys have similar personality traits and enjoy spending time with eachother, they tell eachother everything. * He has the kind of relationship with Juno (Laika's little brother) that Susie Johnson and Candece have (from Phineas and Ferb). Juno believes himself to be Laikas "favourite boy" and always turns dark and threatens Rusty behind her back. Although he won't admit it, Rusty is sort of afraid of him, whenever he tells Laika her brother is "evil" she doesn't believe him. Rusty and Laika.jpg|Doodle I did if Teen/adult Rusty with his crush Laika x3 I doodled it in school which is why it's on icky lined paper, ew. Will have a better pic if the two posted soon. ^^ Laika and Rusty Cheeb.png|Omg it's so adorableeee~!! Cheeb Rusty and Laika :3 drawn by 258 Raindrop <3 Rustys expression is sooo cute and funny x"D Rus and Col.jpg|So cute~!! Rusty and his best best pal Collin <3<3 amazing giftie from PuppyLove5 <3<3 Cheeb Rusty .jpg|Cheeb Rusty in uniform~ IMG 0658 (1).JPG|Headshot gift from HuskyLover101 Ready to burst.png|Pregnant cuddles >w< I drew the sketch but my amazing big sis Tundra coloured it~!! Thanks so much Morgan! <333 Photo (10).jpg|A scene from Pups and the Ruff Rescue, when rusty is first introduced to the PAW Patrol~ amazing pic made by the talented Pitbulllover~!! ^^ I'm her favourite .jpg|Rusty meeting Laikas little brother Juno for the first time :"D Propose.png|Eeeeee! Collab with Rain >w> pic of Rusty proposing to Laika~ love eeeet <3 A dazzling daddy.jpg|Daddy Rusty is a big pushover X"3 Better watch your back~ XD.jpg|Awesome comic gift from Mackie~!! <3 rusty and his rival med causing trouble XD Comic Laika and Rusty.jpg|Art trade with AuryChase~ Adorable comic of Rusty and Laika <3 ahhhhh it's soooo cute!! 11212462 795521757230135 1524992001 n.png|Collab with Rain <3 little Rusty with his girl Laika :3 RXL.jpeg|Silhouette made by Kelly~~ chibirustybydjdoxie.png|chibi Rusty by Lunar-Lex i_found_something___commission__by_katie_kats-d9n8goe.png|adorable commission bt Katie-Kats on DA! Best bros forever colored.png|Coloured collab by puppy~ sooooo cute~ Rusty and Poprock, Art Collab with Fuzzy~ .jpeg|Cant believe I haven't added this! Finished collab with Mackie~ <3 Laika, Goliath, and Rusty.png|Rusty with Laika and Goliath by Sonicthefox19~^^ IMG 1507.JPG|Sam loves to take pics of the pups in the SNOW Patrol each day- Rusty at the top making goo goo eyes at Laika X'D Rusty screenshot edit by MacBarrPup.png|Screenshot by MacBarrPup~ Rusty by MacBarrPup.png|Gift from McBarrpup! Rusty top of Paw Patrol eleveltop.png|Gift from Guilmon1! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Beagle Category:Trainee Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Relatives Category:Present gen pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Academy Teacher Category:Superhero Academy Staff